(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving method, particularly to a driving method for a resistive touch panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a four-wire or five-wire type resistive touch panel is extensively used in various touch-control electronic products. However, confined to its established architecture, the four-wire or five-wire type resistive touch panel fails to detect a multi-touch operation.